


Roll with It

by ladyofsilverdawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Art, Auror Harry Potter, Banter, Complete, Digital Art, Feels, Forced Cohabitation, Humor, M/M, Magical Ageing, Memory Loss, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Post-War, Potions Accident, Secret Snarry Swap 2020, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsilverdawn/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: After a potion accident, Severus wakes up in St Mungo’s with amnesia and a man, roughly his own age, holding his hand. Severus comes to the only logical conclusion that the man must be his lover.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 35
Kudos: 486
Collections: Secret Snarry Swap20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devi_the_Wynter_Wytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devi_the_Wynter_Wytch/gifts).



> The gorgeous, commissioned artwork was made by the brilliant the-mr-lolipop-things (Tumblr). Accolades galore for my beta MyFirstistheFourth. And many thanks to the mods for another marvellous fest.
> 
> Prompt: No. 7 from **devi_the_wynter_wytch** : Snape is brewing a specialized aging potion to allow well-known Aurors to go undercover without the one hour restrictions of polyjuice so that they will appear not only unrecognizable but also infirm and non-threatening to their targets. Junior Auror Potter is assigned the task of retrieving the potion and bringing it to the ministry in secret. However, Harry's early arrival causes a spectacular explosion at Snape's potions shop, leaving Snape seriously concussed and both Snape and Harry appearing to be 20 years older. Snape awakens at St. Mungos where a remorseful Harry is holding his hand and arguing valiantly with the doctors on his behalf. Since no one has ever cared that much about him, Snape reaches the erroneous conclusion that he and Harry must be in a romantic relationship, even though he cannot remember any of it. The doctors insist Harry should play along for now and send Snape home in Harry's care.

_But you know I think I recognise your face  
But I've never seen you before_  
–From the song "Roll with It" by Oasis

 **Roll with it** , phrase, to adapt to a situation despite unexpected circumstances or challenges.

* * *

_Maybe being on the run for so long has got to me_ , Harry thought, glancing over his shoulder once more. The war had ended over six months ago; however, his instincts still seemed to be on constant alert.

For the last twenty minutes, Harry had been trying to kill time in Muggle London before Snape expected him to arrive at his shop. To the Muggles around him, his junior-Auror robes appeared to be jeans and a boring jumper. He looked to be a lad in his late teens, meandering the streets past sundown all alone, perhaps lost.

If he were being followed, it was most likely by a random Muggle thug eyeing him for some easy sterling.

Harry grimaced. He still had another forty minutes to wait. Robards had been adamant when giving him his assignment: He was to arrive for the pickup at seven o'clock sharp.

Harry growled softly in frustration. He could no longer ignore the crawling sensation down his back.

Dodging honking cars and cursing traffic, Harry hurried across the street and immediately started for the Leaky Cauldron, a few streets away. As he walked, he refused to glance behind him, but he did unsheathe his wand.

Once inside the dim, yet cosy, pub, Harry rushed through, returning Tom's greeting with a quick wave and a friendly smile. He soon reached the rear of the pub's courtyard and tapped the required brick with his wand. In fond appreciation, Harry watched as the busy, vibrant view of Diagon Alley revealed itself.

Releasing a long sigh, he stepped onto the familiar cobblestoned street.

As he walked, Harry enjoyed the window dressings of the various shopfronts; many were decorated with elaborate jack-o'-lanterns, bats, and other night creatures.

Unfortunately, passers-by soon recognised him, spoiling his peaceful stroll.

With a strained smile, Harry strode towards the fork between Diagon and Knockturn. He easily identified Snape's shop, across from Gringotts and jutting out like a crooked tooth. Harry could only imagine the strings that had been sliced, diced, and julienned to purchase such a desirable location.

Coming to a stop, Harry read the bold, no-nonsense sign hanging from above: ARETE APOTHECARY. When the topic of Snape's new business venture had come up, Hermione had explained _arete_ was a Greek word and could mean a variety of things: power, excellence, or possibly virtuousness. He had laughed at the last suggestion.

Harry peeked over his shoulder one more time before he pulled open the door.

The bell above tinkled as he entered. Strong earthy, sour, and floral odours suddenly filled his nostrils, momentarily making him dizzy. As Harry moved further inside, he unsurprisingly found Draco Malfoy hunched over the counter; he busily labelled small bottles filled with a brown sludge of some sort.

Malfoy began to look up. "Welcome to—" The overly polite smile on his face vanished once he recognised whom he was speaking to. "Potter, you're early."

Harry glanced around, taking in the neat, high rows of bottles, tins, and jars. "I…er… Since I've never been here before, I wanted a few minutes to browse."

Malfoy did not appear convinced. "Well, once you're done _browsing_ , the laboratory is downstairs. It's locked though, so _don't_ bother knocking." He smirked. "Oh, and for your convenience, the male enhancement section is in the back-left corner."

Harry rolled his eyes, not giving in to Malfoy's taunting flirtation. The potion Snape was brewing for the Ministry was very hush-hush. All Harry knew was it would aid Aurors who went undercover. Retrieving and delivering the first batch would be Harry's first big task as an official Auror and might be the break he needed to be allowed on more exciting missions.

Intentionally avoiding the back-left corner, Harry wandered through the rows of shelves. Besides the plethora of potion ingredients and the usual remedies for aches and illnesses, he discovered a surprising area that featured tea blends. Harry tried all the free samples and decided to buy one that tasted of peaches, chamomile, and something else he couldn't name. Supposedly, if drunk before bed, it would help a person sleep better without being addicted—something Harry could definitely use.

After pocketing his purchase, Harry checked his watch: ten more minutes to wait. He sighed as he tried to avoid Malfoy's attention. Currently, Malfoy had a wicked, playful gleam in his eye. Even though Harry didn't prefer one-night stands and knew Malfoy was a notorious bed-hopper, accepting Malfoy’s unspoken invitation was tempting.

_Better to wait downstairs._

Harry thanked Malfoy, who sulked with disappointment, before walking to the cellar entrance he'd discovered during his earlier explorations. He then made his way down a flight of stone steps.

Reaching the bottom, Harry saw various doors. He guessed the large, heavy door at the end of the hallway was the one to the laboratory. Even from where he stood, Harry could feel the thrumming protections radiating from it.

As he approached, Harry thought about the password Snape likely used to seal his lab shut. _Probably some arcane, almost-lost-to-time shite. Something only a person like Hermione could guess._

Harry started to think up ridiculous possibilities: "Harry Potter is my hero," he said, snickering. "Slytherins suck toads."

 _Maybe something Muggle and trite, like a popular book or rock band_. He snorted, his mind supplying an image of Snape grooving to a chart-topping band like Oasis. "'Supersonic,'" Harry jokingly said one of their song titles. "'Wonderwall—'"

 _CLICK_.

 _Noooo_ , he thought in absolute horror and disbelief as the door in front of him began to swing open.

An instant later, Harry felt his feet leave the floor before everything went dark.

* * *

Slowly, Severus rose from the depths of unconsciousness he didn't quite recall falling into. He instinctively stifled a groan, unsure of his present situation.

Severus frowned in puzzlement. The throbbing pain of his head and the shouting he heard weren't anything new. However, that someone was kindly holding one of his hands during it _was_.

"I _don't care_ what the proper protocol is!" a man with a pleasant enough voice shouted. "I don't care if he's still technically on probation or if he was an arse to you at Hogwarts. You are going to start doing everything you can to help him _now_!"

The hand linked with Severus’ gave a reassuring squeeze.

 _Who is this person comforting me_? _Fighting for me_? Severus wondered. He wanted—no— _needed_ to see who this person was.

As Severus struggled to open his eyes, the grip on his hand tightened.

"He's waking up," the man said excitedly, relief in his tone.

Squinting, Severus found honest brown eyes staring down at him. The man smiled. He was near Severus' age and looked like a decent, regular bloke, one who you'd share a friendly pint with.

Severus didn't recognise him at all.

 _Who_ is _this man to me_?

"Sir," a Healer, standing amongst a small group of muttering Healers, implored, "we understand your concern and are doing everything we can. But you should be in bed yourself."

"I'm fine," the man insisted. " _He_ got the brunt of it, not me. I wasn't even in the room."

Severus studied the man sitting by his bedside. Like him, the man wore a drab patient gown; although, he didn't appear injured or ill in any way. He did seem to be greatly concerned for Severus' wellbeing—a very odd and rare occurrence for Severus.

Wands drawn, the Healers stepped closer.

"No," Severus rasped, it sounding like a panicked shout in his head; he didn't want the man to be taken away. Why was it that imbeciles always travelled in packs?

The air around Severus pulsed, and suddenly, all the Healers in the room were hurled off their feet.

"What is going on in here!" Healer Hippocrates Smethwyck demanded as he marched inside. Looking unimpressed, he glared down at the scrabbling Healers and Summoned the two clipboards that had clattered onto the floor.

The last time Severus had seen Healer Smethwyck was about a week ago for a follow-up; he was the talented Healer who had saved both him and Arthur from Nagini's bite.

"Are _you_ the healer-in-charge?" Severus' mystery man asked desperately.

"Yes. I'm Healer Smethwyck." He smiled. "And I'm already familiar with Mr Snape's file." He turned and glowered at the other Healers who paled. "You all may go."

As the other Healers scurried out, Healer Smethwyck began to cast an array of diagnostic charms on both Severus and the man beside him.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness struck Severus. He swallowed hard, trying not to sick on himself. "Why am I here? What happened?"

"A potion accident in your shop," Healer Smethwyck answered. He stopped to scribble down a few notes, then conjured a large mirror and floated it into position.

Severus stared at his reflection with confusion. No harsh features. No overly large nose. He looked to be a man in his late fifties. Instead of his usual black mop, he had short brown hair flecked with silver, thickest near his temples. His irises were now light, not dark. Strangely, he appeared average, approachable but also easily forgettable.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Severus asked.

Healer Smethwyck Vanished the mirror. "Not quite. But likely a derivative of it and, perhaps, an ageing potion. I'm hoping you can tell me."

"He can't," the man interjected. "It would first need approval by the Ministry."

Healer Smethwyck pursed his lips. "I see."

Severus frowned, feeling even more perplexed. _I was brewing for the Ministry_?

“You also have a concussion,” Healer Smethwyck added after further analysing the glowing, coloured blobs floating around Severus' body. The wrinkles on his forehead deepened. "Tell me, Severus, what month is it?"

Suspecting why Healer Smethwyck had asked, Severus inhaled a deep breath. "June."

The unidentified man gasped, his hold on Severus going lax.

Healer Smethwyck calmly nodded. "It seems you have some memory loss as well."

"Some!" the man exclaimed, looking distraught. "He can't remember four months of his life!"

Severus furrowed his brow. St Mungo's allowed visits by family members and significant others—and Severus had no remaining family. He turned his eyes on the man. "I apologise, but are you my…lover?" His magic started to uncontrollably crackle as he waited for an answer.

" _Yes_ ," Healer Smethwyck said quickly, cancelling his spell. "Yes, he is."

Severus' chest felt as if a full caldron had been placed upon it. He'd possibly fallen in love and couldn't remember it. "What is your name?" he asked softly.

Glancing back and forth between Severus and Healer Smethwyck, the man appeared to be at a loss. "My name? Oh, it's…Liam Gallagher."

Severus’ lips twitched. His romantic interest shared the same name with the lead singer of one of his favoured bands—an amusing coincidence, to be sure.

"Unfortunately," Healer Smethwyck said to Severus, "because of potentially harmful interactions, I can't prescribe any potions. You will have to heal naturally. The reading of your magic shows it's currently more susceptible to negative emotions but safe for moderate use. Avoiding feelings, such as fear, anger, and frustration, will be _vital_ to your healing fully. If not, there could be dire consequences for the future stability of your magic.” Briefly, his gaze focused on Liam before returning to Severus. “Understood?"

"Understood," Severus answered, wondering how he was to accomplish Healer Smethwyck's order when his natural state tended to be one of dissatisfaction.

Healer Smethwyck jotted down another note. Then, with a swish of his wand, he Banished the clipboards out the door. "Mr…Gallagher, you are cleared to leave; Severus, you may go home as well—as long as you have someone who can look after you for the next few days or until your magic has stabilised."

"I can care for him," Liam asserted.

"Very good, Mr Gallagher," Healer Smethwyck said, nodding his head in approval. "Once I have more definitive information about the potion, I'll send an owl. If you learn anything on your end, please show me the same courtesy. Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen."

Healer Smethwyck gave a parting smile, then hurried out, likely to his next patient.

"Do we live together?" Severus asked cautiously, controlling the discomfiture that wanted to rise to his cheeks.

"Er…no," Liam said as he ran his fingers through his dirty-blond hair in a somewhat familiar gesture. "We still have our own places but have usually visited mine. I've never been to yours before."

"We shall stay at my home," Severus declared. Not wanting to sound like a tyrant, he added, "It'll be more comfortable for me and may hold clues about the potion."

Liam's shoulders relaxed. "Sure. Okay," he said. "That sounds good."

 _Pop_!

They turned at the sudden sound and discovered two paper bags had appeared on the overbed table nearest Liam.

Liam quickly leant over and grabbed both by their handles. After a peek in each, he handed the one in his left hand to Severus.

As Severus rifled through the bag, he grumbled in displeasure. His robes had been foolishly laundered. If they had been left alone, he could have examined the potion residue for clues. Fortunately, his mood changed for the better when his fingers felt the familiar shape of his wand.

Not wanting to spend another second in a hospital bed, Severus Transfigured their gowns into undergarments and plain robes, then moved to stand.

Liam, following suit, also stood. He wisely didn't offer to help, which Severus appreciated—he wasn't an invalid and had dealt with far worse than a nasty bump to the head.

Severus eyed Liam's shoeless feet before he conjured them each a set of passable footwear.

As he handed over a pair, Severus noticed Liam fidgeting. "Is anything the matter?"

Liam grimaced. "I…can't find my wand."

Besides what was found between one's ears, a wand was a wizard's greatest tool. Severus could understand Liam's dismay. "Perhaps it was merely left at my shop," he suggested, being the optimistic one for once. "Is Draco still working as my assistant?"

Liam slowly nodded as he slipped on a loafer. "Yes…"

"Along with inquiring about the potion, I'll post him a note asking whether an ownerless wand is lurking somewhere."

Liam offered him a small smile. "Thanks…"

Severus gave a succinct bob of his head and strode towards the door. Liam followed, then matched his step beside him.

The busy corridors didn't allow for conversation nor did the crying child in the lift. Now, as they silently stood outside St Mungo's, Severus was loathing his clumsiness. _Would it be proper to touch him, or should I keep a respectful distance_? It had been years since he had last given or received any semblance of genuine physical affection.

Severus' magic began to angrily buzz at his indecision.

"S…everus?" Liam asked.

Realising what he was doing, Severus followed Healer Smethwyck's instructions and ceased his worrying. Not questioning himself any further, he intimately wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, pulled him close, then Apparated them away.

* * *

After arriving at their destination, Harry felt Snape— No. If he were to pull this off, he would have to start thinking of Snape as…Severus. Harry had felt _Severus_ briefly sway on his feet.

With Severus still clinging to him, Harry knew it would be odd for his arms to remain at his sides, so he lifted them to return the gesture. He tried not to panic at the utter lack of space between them. Chest-to-chest and thigh-to-thigh, he inhaled a deep breath to calm himself.

Slowly, Harry’s brow rose. Actually…sharing what was essentially a hug with Severus was…pleasant.

A few seconds later, they reluctantly released each other and stepped back. Harry glanced around and found himself standing on a corner of a well-to-do street. Lush, nicely kept greenery separated each home from the other.

Startling Harry, Severus leant closer until his lips were almost brushing Harry's ear. He then quietly said, "The residence of Severus Snape is number twenty, Fern Crescent."

Harry shivered. Severus' current voice paled in comparison to the dulcet tones of his true one, but the smooth cadence was the same.

The plants in front of them seemed to shiver. Then, in the no man's land between number eighteen and the pavement, Harry watched as a lovely two-storey brick house rose and expanded from the ground like a sprouting mushroom. Severus had been clever to choose a home under a Fidelius at the end of a street; unlike with Grimmauld, there would be no questions of incorrectly numbered houses.

"I'm not sure of its current state," Severus cautioned as he walked towards the black front door. "Last I remember, I was still moving in."

With the paper bag he still held at his side, Harry followed.

Even though the house was under one of the most ancient and powerful concealment charms in the wizarding world, the door was locked. Severus rummaged through his own bag and withdrew a ring of keys. He deftly found and slid the correct key into the deadlock before grinning at the satisfying click.

While holding the door open for Harry, Severus flicked his wand, and lights inside switched on. Harry smiled in thanks and graciously entered.

From where Harry stood in the entrance hall, he could see beautifully carved stairs leading to the first floor on his right. A living room with an unlit marble fireplace was to the left, and directly ahead was a darkened hallway. There was a mix of Muggle and magical effortlessly coexisting together: On various flat surfaces, stacks of books created miniature cityscapes. A television, record player, and radio slept in a huddled group against one wall. Magical knickknacks shimmered and glowed on shelves, tempting curiosity.

It felt like a home.

Harry beamed. "It's lovely."

Like a barely there breeze, pleasure appeared on Severus’ face, then quickly vanished. "Thank you," he said before leading them straight into the living room.

Further inside, Harry spotted a stunning tawny owl preening on a perch; it had large black eyes similar to its owner's.

"Good evening, Julia," Severus said, striding to a bureau topped with parchment, quills, and jars of ink.

Julia softly chirped in hello and then resumed grooming her feathers.

As Severus lifted a quill, Harry asked, "Would it be alright if I sent a couple of letters, too? I need to inform others about what happened so that they don't worry."

"Of course." Severus floated the necessary writing materials onto the coffee table for Harry.

"Thank you."

Severus nodded and then began to compose what Harry guessed was a letter to Malfoy. Harry hoped Severus stuck to his spying habits and gave the bare minimum of information about who exactly was asking for their wand.

Harry sat down on the sofa and then hurriedly wrote a message for Ron. His second letter was more challenging; explaining his current situation to Robards in such a way that wouldn't immediately have him sacked took every ounce of Slytherin-esque acumen he had.

Their correspondence done, they handed their sealed letters to Julia. She stretched and fluttered her wings before leaping off her perch and soaring out of the room.

On a shelf, Harry noticed a photo of Dumbledore. It showed him blowing a big bubble of gum and then the dire and humorous consequences afterwards.

When Severus noticed him staring at it, he said, "I thought it only appropriate to have a picture of this home's benefactor. Dumbledore bequeathed much of his estate to me. At first, I'd refused to accept, thinking he'd done so out of guilt.

"After speaking with his portrait, he admitted to guilt being one reason, but he informed me it was also because of gratitude, which is very much in keeping with the man: Kindness and cruelty, at times so tightly woven, it was hard to tell the difference."

Harry's chest throbbed. _Much like Severus himself_ , he thought.

Severus yawned, prompting Harry to do the same.

"I know I was unconscious for part of the day, but I feel done in," Severus admitted.

Harry nodded in agreement. "My day started at four. I wouldn't mind turning in myself."

Severus hesitated a moment. "This is a two-bedroom house; however, what would be the guest room is being used as my office… I can Transfigure a bed here in the living room, or…you may share mine."

Inside, Harry was panicking. Would sleeping downstairs be too suspicious? If he agreed to share a bed, would Severus take liberties? But, that would be unlikely; Severus was tired; they both were. And it wasn't as if Harry had never shared a bed _platonically_ before; he'd done it tons of times with Ron and Hermione.

Decided, Harry answered: "If you're okay with it, sharing would be fine."

It seemed Harry's words didn't immediately register. Severus blinked. Then, inhaling a deep breath, he bobbed his head. "Alright, then. Follow me. And mind your step."

Severus swirled his wand around his head, and the lights downstairs went dark while those upstairs sparked to life. Using the bannister for support, Severus steadily climbed the pictureless stairway, Harry trailing close behind.

The first-floor landing led to three rooms. The doorway to the right framed a basin and bath. To the left was the larger of the bedrooms; it faced the street and was insulated with a layer of shelves filled with even more books. A wood desk sat in front of a large window. Through the centre door was Severus' bedroom. Like twin lighthouses, a pair of bedside tables with glowing lamps stood watch on either side of a neatly made queen-sized bed.

As welcoming and comfortable as Severus' bedroom appeared, Harry's mind began to race about what he should do next. Going to sleep in robes would be odd as would asking his supposed lover for pyjamas. Uncertain, Harry decided to follow Severus' lead.

Severus placed his bag on the floor next to the wardrobe; Harry proceeded to do the same on the other side. Severus removed his shoes and socks and then so, too, did Harry. But, when Severus slipped one arm from a sleeve, instead of doing the same, Harry paused mid-motion in thought. Watching as Severus grappled with his robes and exposed more and more skin, Harry wondered what Severus' real body would have looked like; he'd only ever seen him buttoned up tightly in his teaching robes. Now, with Severus just in his pants, Harry could tell their current physiques were similar, not too soft, not too fit—average.

Not wanting to be found staring, Harry renewed his effort to undress. He hurriedly freed his arms, then manoeuvred the fabric towards his shoulders. After pulling the material off his head, he glanced up to find Severus unabashedly eyeing his body.

Harry instantly felt heat rush to his face and turned away to hide his rising blush. He gulped. _Sweet Merlin, I might as well have been a Chocolate Frog with the way his eyes had been eating me up._

Severus cleared his throat; then, with a flick of his wand, he sent their dirty clothes to a nearby laundry basket. As long as a counter-spell wasn't applied, the Transfigured garments could continue to be used, and like Harry, Severus didn't seem the type to let things go to waste.

As if strutting around in his pants in front of a virtual stranger were a normal pastime, Severus started for the door. "Liam, while I'm in the bathroom, you may decide which side of the bed you wish to take; I have no preference. Oh. And so I don't need to mention it later, extra towels and toiletries may be found under the sink."

When Severus resumed his exit, Harry caught himself staring at Severus' boxer-clad arse.

Harry spun around. _What am I doing_? he chided himself, balling his hands at his sides. Having lusty thoughts about Severus, even fleetingly, was wrong. He was here to protect Severus' magic from being permanently damaged, magic that had been put at risk because of _his_ actions.

Sighing, Harry stared at the deceivingly comfortable-looking bed; the pillows were fluffed, the duvet soft, but he knew once Severus joined him on it, it would seem as if he were lying on a stone slab with how uneasy he’ll feel. After a short moment of consideration, Harry decided to sleep on the right-hand side since he'd placed his paper bag on that side of the room earlier.

Harry reclined on top of the duvet and closed his eyes. He needed to come to terms with the fact that he'd soon be sharing a bed with Severus in nothing but a flimsy pair of pants. Harry quietly groaned. _And, let's not forget, Severus believes we're lovers. I should give Ron and Hermione a heads-up to begin planning for my impending funeral._

Severus returned about five minutes later. When he saw Harry lounging on the bed, a mask of complete blankness appeared on his face.

Harry, feeling the need to escape, rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. Once the door was shut behind him, he leant on it and exhaled in relief. Even silent and at a distance, Severus was intense.

On autopilot, Harry went through the motions of getting ready for bed. While relieving himself, he couldn't help but look down and take a peek: average, as expected. _Better than below-average_ , he mused.

Bladder empty; teeth flossed, brushed, and minty; face washed; hair combed and miraculously behaving: Harry knew he could no longer hide from the inevitable. Reluctantly, he opened the door.

Although Severus rested snugly under the covers and had turned off his lamp, he didn't feign sleep; instead, he silently watched as Harry joined him in bed.

Side-by-side, they lay, staring at the blank ceiling. Harry's thoughts were like one bad ride on a merry-go-round: up and down, dizzying, and seemingly never-ending. _Severus may think I'm angry with him if I say nothing… Should I wish him sweet dreams_? _No. That would likely result in him kicking me off the bed… What about a kiss_? _As his…boyfriend, a goodnight kiss would be expected, right_?

Severus glanced over, and his eyes flickered to Harry's lips.

Acting on impulse, Harry placed an awkward peck on the corner of Severus' mouth. "Goodnight."

Severus' expression looked slightly dazed. "Sleep well, Liam."

Harry turned the knob on his lampstand, and with a loud click, the sightless safety that darkness brought wrapped around them and tucked them in for the night.

* * *

_Fire and rubble… Moans of pain… Sobs… Terrified screams_ —

Harry started awake, his heart frantically clenching and unclenching in his chest. Once again, he'd woken with salty moisture dampening his pillow and face.

"Shh," someone soothed, their hand on his shoulder. "It was just a dream. You're here, safe…with me."

 _Severus_ , Harry's mind supplied after a moment's thought.

Any attempt at an immediate reply left Harry when Severus protectively wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him close. Trying not to let more tears spill from his eyes, Harry buried his face into Severus' bare chest. "Sorry," he said roughly.

Severus didn't say a word of reproof; instead, he began to gently rub circles on Harry's back. Harry sank into Severus' touch, his warmth and comfort intoxicating.

Eventually, with Severus' soothing presence battling Harry's past losses and present fears, Harry fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke to the barest hint of light haloing around the blinds. Turning over, he discovered Severus' side empty. He groaned. Harry couldn't believe how he'd clutched at Severus like a frightened child last night. Huffing out a breath, he dragged himself away from the warmth of the covers, then walked a few steps to the row of windows.

He lifted the screen hiding the middle pane, and bright morning sunshine shocked his retinas. Through squinted eyes, Harry gazed outside.

Below, the rear of Severus' home held a cottage garden. Beyond it, past the property wall, was a possible park or large estate. Mist hypnotically rolled and swayed in the distance, summer-warmed soil still not wanting to admit defeat to the colder winds of autumn.

Exhaling a sigh that fogged the glass, Harry turned around. With the added natural light, he spotted three stacks near the foot of the bed: One consisted of a pair of denims and a white shirt; the next, fresh underclothes; and the last, well-constructed casual robes topped with a note in Severus' distinctive script: _I wasn't sure which you'd prefer_.

Harry smiled at Severus' thoughtfulness.

Having already had a lie-in, he hurriedly made the bed before grabbing the Muggle attire, pants, and socks. While showering, for a moment, he contemplated a wank but quickly decided against it. Harry had no idea whether Severus was waiting for him or not, and if he were, Harry didn't want to return Severus' kindness with rudeness.

Shower done and relieved to be dressed once more, Harry journeyed downstairs. After rounding the end of the bannister, Harry saw the trappings of a kitchen peeking at him from the other side of the hallway. The rich, inviting scent of tea lured him forwards.

"Good morning," Severus said when Harry entered the bright room.

"Morning," Harry replied, taking in his surroundings.

One wall of the kitchen was almost entirely made of picture windows, which provided a wonderful view of the back garden. Now nearer, Harry could see many of the plants had seeded, but there were still bursts of colour here and there.

Harry focused on Severus, who was reading the _Daily Prophet_ at the kitchen table. Severus' appearance stunned him; he wore black jeans and a vintage Led-Zeppelin T-shirt. But, as odd as it was to see Severus in Muggle garments, Harry thought they would better suit Severus' actual body rather than the too plain one he embodied now.

"Thank you for the clothes," Harry said as he approached. He smiled. "You have impeccable taste."

Severus' lips curved, and a mischievous twinkle filled his eyes.

Harry's insides warmed, but he also felt slightly wistful. Neither of them looked like themselves. Harry never thought he'd be wishing to see Severus Snape's face—but he did.

* * *

Liam combed his fingers through his damp hair, and Severus wondered if he should offer to dry it. He remained silent, preferring to see the proof Liam had recently stepped out of the shower.

Severus folded, then set aside his newspaper. "I made tea but waited on breakfast. The kitchen is fully stocked. What are you in the mood for?" he asked, entirely unrepentant about the suggestiveness of his question.

As Liam strode closer, an appealing flush bloomed across his cheeks.

Severus moved to stand, but Liam pressed down on his right shoulder. "Severus, most of the week, you are essentially cooking all day. And I enjoy preparing meals for those I care about. Relax. Let me do this for you. Healer's orders." He grinned. "Maybe it'll be the reason why you want to keep me around."

Liam opened the fridge and took inventory. "Since I have the time, how does the full Monty sound?" With a playful smile, he turned to look at Severus.

Severus' heart skipped a beat. "Sounds…delectable." He refrained from chuckling when Liam's face once again turned crimson. "Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"Nope," Liam insisted breathily. He began to stuff his arms full of food. "Enjoy your paper."

Soon, a mountain range of pots, pans, and bowls lined the worktop and hob. The smell of sizzling meats and vegetables made Severus' stomach loudly voice its interest.

"How would you like your eggs?" Liam asked.

"Poached."

"Got it." Liam cracked an egg into a bowl. Then, with a wooden spoon, he swirled gently simmering water into a vortex before easing the egg inside.

Liam hadn't been boasting; he clearly knew his way around a kitchen.

Within ten minutes, everything was beautifully plated and waiting to be pillaged by Severus' knife and fork.

"Enjoy," Liam said, encouraging Severus to begin.

Severus sliced into his egg, and rich, creamy gold spread over his toast. He cut off a piece of tomato and bacon to add to his fork, then placed it all into his mouth. He moaned in appreciation. The saltiness of the meat, the acidity from the tomato, and the richness of the eggy toast all melded together for a delicious bite.

"Liam, my egg is perfect. Everything is prepared well." Severus gazed into Liam's eyes to stress his sincerity. "Thank you."

Liam's face lit up with pleasure. "You're welcome."

After enjoying a few moments of simply shovelling food down one's gullet, their meal was interrupted by Draco's eagle owl Aeolus flying through the Owl Window installed in the rear door. When Aeolus landed on the back of an empty chair, Severus Summoned the tin of owl treats he kept. He offered a morsel to the snooty bird, and Aeolus released the letter in his beak.

Severus broke the seal. As he scanned the missive, he continued to eat. With every second that he remained silent, he could sense Liam's anxiety intensifying. Finally, Severus closed the letter and set it aside.

"Unfortunately," Severus drawled, deciding to start with the bad news first, "Draco could not find your wand. However, he is aware of which potion I had been working on and is capable enough to create a modified counter-potion if needed. First, he'll test to see if the original counter will be effective, but I doubt it; the explosion likely would have altered attributes. To be on the safe side, he wants me to send a copy of any relevant notes I may have here."

Liam turned contemplative. "I'm sure my wand is somewhere. If I'm not contacted by St Mungo's, I might need to make an inquiry to the Ministry's lost property office." He smiled sweetly. "But I'm happy Draco can help while you're healing."

While Liam spoke, Severus pondered why he would have entered a romantic relationship, or more so, why Liam would want one with him. To assuage some of his curiosity, he decided to get some answers.

"Liam, I hope you're open to humouring me. How did we first meet?"

Liam swallowed his mouthful of food, then took a deep sip of tea. "We first met at Hogwarts… After the war, I helped with the reconstruction effort."

Severus attempted to match Liam's words with his memories. His effort only resulted in exasperation. "I assume then you also attended Hogwarts. We seem to be about the same age."

Liam grinned. "Yes, I went to Hogwarts. The hat knew straight away Slytherin was for me, but we didn't attend at the same time. I'll take you thinking we're close in age as a compliment." He chuckled. "I'm older than I look."

_Liam, a Slytherin. Surprising. He is the most cheerful, optimistic Slytherin I've ever met._

"And your occupation?"

Liam smiled cheekily. "I'm an Auror."

"So"—Severus smirked—"you enjoy catching Dark wizards, do you?"

Liam grinned wider. "I may have caught one or two."

"I must say I feel at a disadvantage," Severus drawled. "You know much more about me than I about you."

"I wouldn't say that…" Liam glanced away for a second. "What would you like to know to even things out?"

Severus thought for a moment. Music choice can reveal a lot about a person. "What was the last song you listened to?"

Liam's brow rose. Moving past his shock, he smiled brightly. "Hmm…" He tapped his lips with a finger. "It's been a few days since I last had the time to relax and enjoy some music… The last song I remember listening to was…Radiohead's 'Karma Police.'"

After a moment of astonishment at their similar taste in music, Severus scrunched his face with disdain. "Why would you waste your time on that copycat drivel when you could be listening to—" He waved his wand, and a second later, the first song of Pink Floyd's _The Dark Side of the Moon_ began to play.

Gazing at Liam expectantly, Severus grinned.

* * *

Harry made an expression of surprised approval at Severus' choice of music. Then chuckling, he shook his head. "I saw your reaction to my name. You're telling me you don't listen to newer bands"—he raised his eyebrows—"such as Oasis."

Severus looked unapologetic. "Oasis is an exception. I have a soft spot for them." His lips curved into a wry smile. "They're fellow Mancs," he said, his accent turning nasally in quintessential Mancunian.

Harry laughed and marvelled at this playful, fun side of Severus Snape that he'd never thought possible. Now, he better understood why his mum had befriended him.

"I do enjoy a few wizarding groups, such as the Weird Sisters," Severus went on to say, his voice once again upper-crust London. "Their drummer Orsino Thruston was one of my Slytherins. Did you know they were the performers for the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yes," Liam said excitedly. He cleared his throat. "I mean, I read about it in the _Prophet_."

"Who do you reckon was responsible?" Severus asked. "The Headmaster?" He snorted. "Left up to him, Celestina Warbeck, his Gryffindor darling, would have dully crooned the night away."

Looking pensive, Severus swallowed a mouthful of tea. "Hurry and finish up," he urged. "There's something I want to show you."

Intrigued, Harry ate as quickly as politeness permitted, allowing Severus to magically clean up afterwards.

Once he'd stored his wand away, Severus stood and motioned for Harry to follow as he walked to a nearby door. Turning its doorknob, he pulled.

Harry was surprised to see stairs leading downwards. With the help of magic, cellars in the wizarding world weren't unusual; however, in England, they were uncommon in newer Muggle homes.

At the bottom, Harry was again met with three doors, but this time, they were all shut. What exactly lay behind each was a mystery. He could feel protection charms silently threaten from the one on his right.

Severus confirmed Harry's hunch when he pointed in its direction and said, "My private laboratory." Gesturing to the middle door, he simply said, "Storeroom." Then, a smile spread across Severus' face, and he opened the last unnamed room, switching on its light.

Harry's jaw dropped. The shiny lacquered wood and gleaming metal of a drum kit hadn't been on his list of possibilities.

Also in the room was a worn but still stylish olive sofa, circa 1960s. Framed rock band posters decorated the walls; they weren't in mint condition, most having creases from being safely stored away, but otherwise, they were pristine.

"Wow," was all Harry could utter.

Noticing Severus' movements were becoming fidgety, Harry asked as much as stated, "You play?"

Severus gave a stiff nod as if he were waiting for Harry's mood to turn. "But ever only for myself." His magic started to erratically vibrate.

Harry reached over and placed a hand on Severus' arm. He smiled reassuringly. "I'd love to hear you perform something."

Severus' magic instantly settled, and a smile teased at his lips. "Any requests?"

"Your favourite," Harry answered, reluctantly removing his hand from Severus' warm skin.

"Alright."

After Severus placed a dampening spell on himself and Harry to protect their hearing, Harry took a seat on the sofa while Severus sat on the waiting three-legged padded stool, aptly known as a drum throne. From atop the snare drum situated between his thighs, Severus picked up a pair of sticks that looked like unstained wands.

Severus first practised an uncomplicated arrangement to get used to the new length of his limbs. Then, once fully warmed up, he began to _play_.

With finesse and flair, Severus made Led Zeppelin's legendary drummer John Bonham's "Moby Dick" his own. His movements had the same rhythmical steadiness required for expertly stirring potions and the same spontaneous moments of inspiration needed for true genius to shine.

Falling into the beat, Severus lost himself, his face holding concentration but also surrender and euphoria.

Harry listened in rapt awe to all fifteen glorious minutes of it.

When Severus lowered his drumsticks, Harry immediately jumped to his feet and applauded.

Colour flooded Severus' cheeks. "Thank you." He quickly used his wand to remove the glistening sweat that had accumulated on his body. "Have you ever played?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Would you like to try? I could explain the basics."

"Er… Are you sure?" Harry recalled when Severus had attempted to teach him Potions and Occlumency. "I can barely clap on a beat."

Severus impatiently beckoned Harry to come over. "It's entirely Muggle and curse-free; I promise you it won't bite."

Harry snorted a laugh. "Alright." He crossed the few feet separating them.

What he hadn't expected was for Severus to pull him onto his lap. Harry swallowed, willing his body not to react.

Once Harry was steadily straddling his legs, Severus handed him the drumsticks.

"I find playing can be very…therapeutic," Severus said wryly. "Over the years, I've imagined countless dunderheads receiving a well-deserved knock to the head."

An image of the various instruments in front of him transforming into Umbridge's repugnant, wide face appeared in Harry's mind. He then imagined them being repeatedly struck with drumsticks. He laughed. "Yeah, I can understand the appeal."

"Let's begin with the hi-hat." Severus lightly touched a pair of cymbals on a vertical rod. "It can be played either with its pedal"—his left foot tapped a lever, causing a _chck_ —"or with a stick." He covered Harry's right hand with his and moved it to strike the instrument. "The beat will be one and two and three and four and one and two and three and four and."

Severus showed Harry, helping him to tap the hi-hat on every beat.

After a few rounds of Harry doing it on his own, Severus asked, "Do you feel confident to move on?"

Genuinely having fun, Harry grinned. "Yes."

"With the other stick"—Severus wrapped his fingers around Harry's left hand—"you'll want to hit the snare drum on counts two and four."

Again, Harry practised, and soon he was playing both the hi-hat and snare drum, albeit at a slow pace.

"Lastly, let's add the bass drum," Severus said. "Place your right foot on mine."

Heat rushed through Harry's body as he did as Severus asked. He gulped. Having their feet touch, for some reason, felt very intimate.

Next, Severus placed a hand on Harry's thigh, sliding it down to rest on his knee. Harry shut his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"On one and three, you'll want to press your foot down to strike the drum," Severus instructed.

As Severus counted, he prompted Harry by squeezing his knee.

Harry's body finally betrayed him, his length growing in his trousers—but he wasn't the sole one. Before long, Severus' own arousal became evident.

Even with a raging erection and the one poking him from behind, Harry somehow managed to eventually play all three instruments while staying on beat.

Thankfully, Severus removed his hand off Harry's knee once he was successful.

But Harry's relief was premature.

Severus proceeded to move both of his hands onto Harry's hips.

Shivering, Harry lost the proper rhythm. He couldn't believe it. Severus Snape truly desired him. Clear as day, Harry could still feel it pushing against his bum, knew by the way Severus' fingers lustfully pressed into his sides. He gave up trying to continue and lowered the sticks.

"For your first time, you did an excellent job," Severus praised, his breath tickling Harry's right ear.

Harry swallowed. "Thank you for the lesson. You were a great instructor." And to his amazement, he meant what he said.

Severus chuckled. "Well, that's a first for me as well." He reclaimed the drumsticks, then set them on the snare drum. "While I'm downstairs, I should visit my laboratory for Draco. I usually store my notes in my office, but I should check to make sure."

"I can start on lunch."

Severus' brow furrowed. "Isn't it early?"

Harry sheepishly smiled. "I want to make fresh bread. Do you have any yeast?"

"Not in the kitchen."

Sadly, Severus urged Harry to stand so that he could do the same.

"I do have fresh yeast in my storeroom. Will that do?" Severus asked, heading for the hallway.

Harry grinned broadly as he followed. "Fresh yeast? It'll be like an early Christmas."

While Harry waited in the hallway, Severus entered the storeroom.

In less than a minute, Severus handed him a cold-to-the-touch, ivory-coloured cube. Harry gave his thanks, then headed upstairs.

Since breakfast was so heavy, Harry decided vegetable soup would be ideal with the bread he planned to bake. While cooking breakfast, he already had a peek in all the cabinets so knew where to find the flour, bowls, and other items he'd need. Since breadmaking could be a messy affair, he decided to wear the apron he'd seen earlier, the phrase _Don't Curse the Cook_ decorating its front. That it appeared well-used had made Harry smile.

As Harry prepared the dough, his mind kept wandering back to Severus. How talented he was. How astonishingly kind he'd been, and funny. How it had felt while sitting on his lap, feeling his hands on him…

Harry shook his head and returned to kneading the dough—his movements a tad more forceful than necessary.

* * *

Lunch had been a success, and for Harry's effort, Severus had again cleaned up. Currently, Harry was attempting to keep his breathing even while Severus stood close behind him and untied his apron, which he hadn't bothered to take off earlier.

Sliding his hands to Harry's hips, Severus encouraged Harry to turn around. He then slipped the garment free from Harry's head.

"Thank you," Harry said, feeling flushed.

Severus smirked, looking pleased. "Liam, would you like to accompany me up to my office while I search through my files?" He hung the apron on a hook inside the pantry.

Not ready to part from Severus' company, Harry smiled. "Sure."

Harry watched Severus' body as they passed through the hallway and up the stairs. Although Severus was shorter and slightly stockier than he used to be, he still had retained his presence and fluidity of movement.

Once they arrived, Severus went straight to his desk and sat down. Harry, on the other hand, wandered from shelf to shelf, reading book titles and studying mementoes.

He stopped and stared at a framed front-page article of the _Daily Prophet_ : WAR OVER, BOY WHO LIVES DEFEATS VOLDEMORT. Under the headline was a picture of Harry's exhausted face. That Severus would have a picture of him at all astounded him.

In front of the framed article stood a wind-up toy of a drummer boy with a painted smile. Colour in some places had faded from heavy use. Harry wanted to pick it up but was afraid to; it looked old, older than any of the broken or forgotten toys he'd got from Dudley.

"You can try it if you want," Harry heard Severus offer from behind.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Severus in thanks. After carefully lifting the toy, he wound it up, then set it down and let it rapidly swing its arms. Harry grinned.

"It was a gift from a dear friend of mine," Severus explained.

Harry wished he could ask Severus whether he was referring to his mum.

After Severus found what he could and sent Julia on her way to Draco, he and Harry decided to relax and read for a while in the living room. Severus and Harry both selected books on offensive magic: _Intertwining Protective Charms and Transfigurations_ and _Spells Best Not Forgotten_ , respectively. With the warmth of the crackling fireplace nearby, they sat side by side on the sofa in comfortable silence.

Around five o'clock, Harry excused himself to begin on dinner. In addition to roasting a chicken, he wanted to bake a batch of Chelsea buns.

Apron on once more, Harry gazed at his reflection in one of the kitchen's large picture windows and sighed. As different as he looked, Harry had never felt so happily himself.

* * *

"I exile you from the kitchen," Severus playfully said after dinner. "Your cooking is giving me an inferiority complex."

"But the buns," Harry objected, laughing. "And tea."

"I'll see to it."

"But—"

"Out," Severus ordered, leaving no room for further argument.

"Fine," Harry good-naturedly agreed. "I'll be in the living room." He nabbed that day's _Daily Prophet_ lying near the edge of the worktop, then ambled out into the hallway.

Once in the living room, Harry plopped down on the sofa and turned on the telly. He groaned. The never-ending drama that was _EastEnders_ , which Aunt Petunia probably still watched religiously, was on. Leaving it on as background noise, Harry started to flip through the newspaper.

Severus appeared a few minutes later with a full tea tray. Steam sensually gyrated between his arms while the delightful aroma of currants and spices instantly tempted. He joined Harry on the sofa and placed the tray on the coffee table, then offered Harry a cup.

After putting down the paper, Harry accepted the drink and inhaled a deep breath of the fruity and earthy tea, something about it familiar. He took a sip and moaned in appreciation. He smiled at Severus. "This is great. Thank you."

"It's one of my custom blends; it helps with nightmares but has no adverse effects."

Matching the flavour of the tea to the one he'd recently purchased, Harry remembered last night and how Severus had comforted him. "Oh." He felt his eyes become watery. "Yes. Thank you." He couldn't say all that he wanted; as Severus' boyfriend, he would likely already be familiar with items in his shop.

Severus nodded in understanding and Summoned a Slytherin-green blanket. Covering his legs and torso with the fabric, he lifted a portion of it in question. Harry grinned and bobbed his head for Severus to do the same for him.

At eight o'clock, _The Life of Birds_ with David Attenborough came on. While watching, Harry's face morphed into a grin at the thought of Sir Attenborough meeting Hagrid or, conceivably more entertaining, Luna.

Severus took a bite of a Chelsea bun and moaned. "Sinful," he muttered.

Harry snickered in satisfaction. Then leaning more heavily against Severus' body, he sighed in contentment. He'd never had the chance to snuggle with someone while watching the telly. Harry decided to enjoy it while he could.

* * *

That night, instead of going right to sleep, they faced each other and chatted amiably while lying on the bed. They discussed what meals they might enjoy for the next day, which Ministry policies in the works they agreed or didn't agree with, and news they'd read in the _Prophet_.

While chuckling at a pointed barb Severus made about the state of pure-blood superiority, Harry was struck by the thought that they were doing what most normal couples likely did before bed.

Harry involuntarily yawned.

"Am I boring you?" Severus teased.

"No, not at all," Harry said. "I reckon the day just caught up with me."

Without looking, Severus reached for his lamp behind him and switched it off. After a short pause, he suddenly grasped the back of Harry's head, and with determination set on his face, brought their lips together in a short and sweet kiss.

Severus moved back slightly to check Harry's reaction. When he saw Harry's dilated eyes and pinkening cheeks, he smiled before kissing him again, this time more demandingly.

Harry opened for Severus, and tasting him, he moaned.

All too soon, Severus pulled away. "Goodnight," he said, his voice like a caress.

"Night," Harry replied breathlessly.

But in Harry's head, he knew he'd just told Severus his most blatant lie. At that moment, he didn't want to sleep, far from it.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Harry woke up from the best sleep he'd had in…years. He luxuriously stretched and glanced beside him. Harry sighed. Once again, Severus appeared to have escaped him. Looking down the bed, he found another offering of clothes coaxing him to get his bum out of bed.

Harry stood, and goose pimples rose on his bare skin from the chill. He cursed Severus' inclination of sleeping only in pants. What was the point if Severus didn't want to cuddle in the morning?

As Harry began to tidy the bed, he shook his head, realising the ridiculousness of his thought. Severus Snape was a lot of things, but a cuddler likely wasn't one of them.

Harry gazed out a window, and a gorgeous autumn day greeted him: clear blue skies and trees that looked as if they'd been dusted in gold leaf. He knew if he stepped outside the air would have the distinct crisp scent of the new colder season.

Wasting no more time, Harry picked up the bundle of clothing. As he walked to the bathroom, he held it tightly in his arms like a protective charm against the unknown of what another day with Severus might bring. Harry did know he needed to borrow Julia and update Ron. At least Robards hadn't replied to his last letter demanding he get his arse into the Office. It seemed he'd honour Harry's request for a week of sick leave.

With nothing but his thoughts, Harry couldn't help but obsess over his and Severus' kiss. Over and over, he replayed Severus' fingers in his hair, the possessiveness of his touch, Severus' barely controlled passion. Even with hot water pounding on his body, he shivered.

Harry switched off the shower, cursing his persistent erection.

While getting dressed, Harry barked out a laugh. On the T-shirt Severus had given him was the Rolling Stones's Hot Lips logo. He would take it as a sign that Severus had enjoyed last evening's snog. Maybe Severus would want more… Harry peered at his altered appearance in the mirror. Maybe he could even want him, Harry Potter.

* * *

Once again, Severus awakened clinging to Liam like an overly amorous parasite. _Fucking Salazar_ , he thought in frustration. He stared at Liam's face, wanting to touch it but knowing he shouldn't. Severus exhaled softly. Liam looked stunningly peaceful. And his lips…such a temptation.

Severus' magic began to stir.

Severus scowled and then inhaled a deep breath. He'd made the first move. Now the best course of action would be to retreat, to retreat and regroup. Once he had a better grasp of Liam's feelings towards him, then he would proceed.

After delicately untangling his limbs from Liam, Severus retrieved his wand. Right away, he cast an Anti-Auditory Charm so Liam wouldn't be disturbed by his moving about.

Breaking free from the mattress and covers, Severus first visited his wardrobe. For himself, he selected black wool trousers and one of his better jumpers. For Liam, he didn't bother with robes. Severus smirked. Instead, he chose comfortable jeans and an entirely appropriate T-shirt. From much practice in his youth, he effortlessly resized both outfits.

Severus crept to the bathroom and hurriedly readied himself for the day.

Before descending the stairs, Severus used his wand to cancel the spell on Liam and to also raise the blinds. Severus' chest fluttered. He felt excited at the prospect of sharing another day with Liam and was eager for it to begin.

As Severus entered the kitchen, one of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ 's owls swooped in, right on time, and dropped its delivery on the kitchen table before quickly flying out. Severus sat down and started to consume the paper, trying his best to learn and catch up on what he couldn't remember.

A few minutes later, Severus heard the creaking of floorboards above. With a flourish, he waved his wand at the hob, filling the kettle on it with water, and switched on the burner.

Severus stood when the kettle shrilly whistled. After he prepared the teapot for serving, he placed four slices of Liam's delicious bread in the toaster. As the smell of wheat and rye grew stronger, Severus gazed outside. The sky was so vibrant in its clarity that it nearly hurt his eyes.

To thwart any attempt of his imagination to mindlessly daydream about Liam, Severus strolled to the fridge. From inside, he gathered all the spreads he could find: rhubarb, blackcurrant, gooseberry, and an orange jam with a splash of gin.

As he shut the fridge door with his foot, Severus spotted Liam entering the kitchen. Seeing Liam, Severus instantly wanted to kiss him again. Energy began to bubble around him as Liam approached.

"Good morning," Severus greeted him, feeling equal parts excited and out of his depth.

Noticing Severus' arms brimming with glass containers, Liam hurried to his side. "Good morning." He smiled hesitantly, then leaning forwards, brushed his lips over Severus'. The rising magic around Severus instantaneously became as tranquil as still water. "Here"—Liam chuckled—"let me ease your burden."

Severus swallowed at Liam's token of affection. "Thank you," he replied brusquely. He cleared his throat. "I've only prepared tea and toast since I'm still full from your bountiful cooking yesterday. I hope you don't mind."

"No, sounds great," Liam said, setting his jars next to the butter dish already on the table.

While Severus added his jams to the condiment group, the toast eagerly leapt upwards like attention-seeking children.

"I'll get it," Liam insisted. He rested his hand on Severus' lower back. "Go ahead and sit down."

Before Severus could protest, Liam was off to plate the toast and gather the teapot and cups.

While enjoying breakfast, they split, then traded back and forth, sections of the newspaper. Liam first read the inconsequential sports pages, while Severus focused on international news.

"Would it be alright if I worked in the garden today?" Liam asked, looking up from an article in the Cookery-and-Dwelling-Places section.

Severus frowned. "The garden?"

"Yeah. Of course, you still need to rest per Healer Smethwyck, but I could use the physical activity." His face reddened. "I mean, being an Auror, I need to stay active. And I've always loved gardening, muggle gardening, that is. Magical gardening tends to get too life and death for me."

Severus chuckled. "Alright. It is a beautiful day, and I wouldn't mind reading outside while you needlessly slave away."

Liam snorted. Then, smiling, he took another bite of toast.

* * *

All morning and most of the afternoon, Severus periodically broke from his book to watch Liam weed, prune, and replant. They did take a break to have a lunch of roasted chicken sandwiches and, of course, more tea.

Once again, Severus found himself following Liam's sweaty body with his eyes. Earlier in the day, Liam had removed his shirt, not wanting to ruin it. The weather had warmed up nicely, so Liam hadn't asked him to cast a charm.

Severus sighed. Liam intrigued and confused him. He had the mien of a person who'd waged war for many years and had lost loved ones along the way. Severus could tell by the way Liam's gaze sometimes grew solemn or wistful while in contemplation. But then, at other times—Liam stuck a lion-like marigold behind an ear and gave Severus a toothy grin—such as that, his spirit seemed far more youthful and carefree.

In comparison, he felt like such a beast. The urge to pounce on Liam, then and there, was strong, and Severus had been holding himself back for hours now.

Striding towards Severus, Liam wiped away the perspiration on his forehead with the back of his hand. "I put a good dent into it, but I should get a move on dinner." He offered a hand to help Severus up from his garden chair.

Through sheer will, Severus quashed the arousal between his legs. To give himself an extra moment, he waved his wand and Vanished the sweat and dirt covering Liam.

"Thanks," Liam said, pulling Severus to his feet.

"I should be thanking you, Liam, for"—Severus openly admired Liam's body—"all your hard work."

Liam laughed, his face and chest turning scarlet. "Then, I guess we both came out on top."

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

Sadly, Liam pulled on his T-shirt.

Severus thoroughly enjoyed being able to be more himself around Liam, not the self-abnegating Death Eater spy. For so long, it had been necessary for him to hold himself back in such extreme ways. He was finding it a hard habit to break, but he wanted to. He wanted to because he wanted Liam.

* * *

"Will you help me do the dishes?" Harry asked. "If you wash, I'll dry."

Severus regarded him with confusion. "Why would we need to divide duties if I can do both with a swish of my wand?"

"I've always liked the routine of it. I find it relaxing." Harry gave him a pleading look.

Severus exhaled with exasperation. "Fine." As he rose from his seat, he flicked his wand. " _Depulso_." The platter and bowls of leftovers flew onto the worktop while all the dirty tableware deposited themselves into the kitchen sink.

Harry indignantly frowned at him.

Grinning, Severus said, "You said washing and drying but nothing about Banishing."

Harry shook his head in amusement. Slytherins and their penchant for loopholes.

While Harry stowed the remaining meat and veg away in the fridge, Severus filled the sink with sudsy water.

Once Harry joined him at the sink, drying-up cloth at the ready, Severus mindlessly began to scrub, the muscle memory of cleaning countless cauldrons, beakers, and bottles aiding his movements. His expression turned thoughtful as they worked in companionable silence.

"Liam," Severus said slowly, "you've spoken a lot about your general likes and dislikes, your thoughts about specific topics, but not much about yourself, personally."

Of course, Severus would notice, Harry mentally groaned. He swallowed, knowing he'd have to step very carefully. "Oh—" His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "Oh, I hadn't realised. Ask away."

"It's clear you grew up partly in the Muggle world," Severus said, peering at Harry's reflected image in the window. "I'd like to know more about that."

 _Fuck_!

Harry inhaled a deep breath. _I can do this_. "The relationship I had with the Muggle side of my family was quite abusive."

"Something we have in common."

Harry's eyes softened. "Unfortunately, yes." He stared down at the plate he was drying. "My friends at Hogwarts became my family." He smiled and looked at Severus. "My good friend Bilius"—Ron's middle name—"is also an Auror. But I reckon he's going to leave the force in a year or so. My other friend Jean"—Hermione's middle name—"has all the trappings of a Ravenclaw. If given the opportunity, she would have stayed at Hogwarts past her seventh year for fun." And Hermione had, so she could take her NEWTs.

"Friendships have been sparse for me," Severus admitted. "And the one I treasured most, I foolishly ruined. But, I'm guessing I've already told you about this."

Harry nodded, recalling the memories Severus had shared with him. "Yes. Lily Evans, Harry Potter's mum." He noticed Severus' magic hadn't reacted to the uncomfortable topic but didn't comment on it.

"One of my biggest regrets is Harry Potter."

Harry almost dropped the drinking glass he held. _I'm one of Severus' biggest regrets_? "Oh, how so?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"I was wrong about him from the start. Made poor assumptions about his character. I treated him cruelly and refused to see who he truly was. If I could"—he handed Harry another plate—"I'd take it all back. Now, sometimes I wonder whether he and I could, at least, develop an acquaintance, right wrongs." Severus sighed. "But for that, I'd need to have the courage to broach a conversation with him."

Harry's eyes were glassy with emotion, and his heart felt as though it would burst. "Severus, you're one of the bravest men I've ever known; I'm sure you'll find the courage one day." Harry set down the bowl he'd been drying; then turning to face Severus, he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him hard.

Pulling away, Severus looked utterly gobsmacked, then hesitatingly smiled. An instant later, his expression turned predatory.

As Severus used the tea towel Harry held to dry his hands, he said, "Liam…I believe it's time I showed you my appreciation for all your hard work today." After casting a cushioning charm, he lowered himself onto his knees and positioned his face near Harry's groin.

Harry dropped the towel in shock. "What… A-Are you sure? What if, once you learn more, you don't want to have anything to do with me?"

"I'm here with _you_ now, and you're here with me," Severus cajoled. "Do you want me to do this?"

"Yes," Harry said breathily, his length eagerly thickening.

Grinning, Severus lowered Harry's fly.

By the time Severus had Harry's member in hand, it was standing tall, foreskin fully retracted. Severus slowly and gently slid his fingers up and down Harry's length as he watched Harry's face. He then bent closer and teased Harry's tiny leaking opening with the tip of his tongue.

Harry exhaled in pleasure, tenderly running his fingers through Severus' soft hair.

Severus' swirling licks gradually grew larger until he was solely stimulating the hypersensitive area at the base of Harry's glans.

"Oh, fuck…" Harry breathed. If Severus continued to do what he was doing, Harry would easily come.

Looking up, Severus gripped Harry's hips and, opening wide, slid his lips down the full length of Harry's cock.

Harry gutturally cried out, and the fingers he had been using to sweetly comb through Severus' hair turned into a tight fist. As Severus sucked and bobbed his head, he encouraged Harry to thrust deeper. Harry's legs wanted to give out from the mind-blowing bliss, so he let go of Severus' chestnut locks and placed his hand on the nearby worktop.

While Harry watched Severus skilfully ravish his cock, he thought Severus' mouth must be a gift from Merlin himself. But—a small line appeared between Harry's eyebrows—his eyes…they were wrong; they should be dark and endless, not clear blue.

"I miss your eyes," Harry said softly.

Severus' gaze instantly heated. Placing his palms on Harry's arse, he took Harry further down his throat.

Harry couldn't hold off any longer. "Severus…" he moaned loudly as the first explosion of pleasure rocked him.

His eyes heavy-lidded and gleaming with satisfaction and lust, Severus swallowed down each and every ensuing mouthful.

Once Harry was floating on the relaxing after-effects of his orgasm, Severus gave Harry's cock one last twirl of his tongue before releasing him.

"Did you enjoy my gratitude, Liam?" Severus lightly asked as he tucked Harry back into his trousers.

Watching Severus return to his feet, Harry was at a loss of what to say. Instead, he encircled his arms around Severus' neck and attacked Severus' mouth with his own. Severus had suffered and sacrificed so much to keep him and the rest of the wizarding world safe from Voldemort. While tasting the proof of their mutual desire on Severus' tongue, Harry knew there would never be enough he could do to return the gratitude he felt.

* * *

Harry soaped his chest and then his armpits. As excellent a spellcaster as Severus was, after a day of playing with dirt, compost, and fertiliser, Harry had decided to take another shower.

While washing his arms, Harry's thoughts returned to when Severus had stated he wished to begin a possible friendship with Harry Potter. Previously, Severus wanting anything to do with him had been wishful thinking, but now… Severus' mouth around him, his hot kisses, his fiery eyes gazing at him with wonder: Each image further weakened the barrier Harry had presumed would forever divide them. Now, he ached to touch Severus in return. His dick stirred in response, seconding his desire.

A staccato beat of knocks pulled Harry from his reverie before the door cracked open.

"Liam," Severus called out.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to let you know I set aside extra clean clothes for you in the wardrobe. It'll be the top drawer on the left."

Harry's brow shot up, and his mouth parted. But then he realised Severus was only being practical.

"I'd like to start getting ready for bed. Would it be alright for me to come in?" Severus asked.

"Er, yes, of course. I'm about done anyway."

Harry positioned himself under the showerhead and let the water cascade down his body. Rinsing away lathered soap, he listened to the clatter of Severus preparing to floss his teeth. Hermione would approve.

After making sure no soapy slipperiness remained on his hair or skin, Harry shut off the water. As he stepped out of the glass enclosure, Severus handed him a towel.

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Severus nodded, his eyes roaming across Harry's dripping body, lingering on his half-erect cock. Harry knew Severus had already seen him intimately, but the fact he was totally naked and being ogled caused him to colour. He escaped past Severus, moving a few paces away.

In the mirror, Harry could see Severus stripping off his Oxford blue jumper. When Severus unzipped his trousers, Harry's mouth went dry. Pulling his eyes away, he bent down and began to vigorously dry his legs. While he continued to pat himself with the cotton cloth, Harry peeked into the mirror. He immediately gasped. Severus' body was now fully bared, and there was no missing his rock-hard member as he entered the shower cubicle.

Harry hurriedly placed his towel over his shoulders, then crept by to collect his clothes before exiting the bathroom.

Once in the bedroom, he ran a hand through his wet hair and inhaled deeply. He'd never in a million years thought Severus Snape would want to shag him, but all signs were pointing in that direction. Harry sighed, not at all sure what he should do about it.

He walked to the laundry basket to toss his dirty garments inside. After he finished drying his hair, he went to the wardrobe to find the drawer Severus had spoken of. Neatly folded inside were a few pairs of trousers, shirts, jumpers, and undergarments. Harry randomly chose a pair of pants and put them on before flopping down on the bed.

Staring at the ceiling, Harry pondered Severus' earlier words in the kitchen: _Severus said he was here with_ me. _Even though he doesn't know I'm Harry Potter, what he has learnt about the real me he likes—and I like him, too._ He groaned. _Merlin, have I already fallen for him_?

Harry heard the shower turn off and gulped.

He continued to fret until Severus strutted into the bedroom—completely starkers, his length semi-hard. Seeing him made up Harry's mind for him.

Harry rose to his feet and then strode to Severus as if he'd been wordlessly and wandlessly Summoned.

Severus gazed at him with curiosity as he approached, his eyes turning more intense when Harry cupped his face and leant forward for a gentle kiss.

Harry led Severus onto the bed and then straddled his hips. With Severus looking slightly stunned, he again met Severus' mouth, playfully nibbling before slipping his tongue inside. As they battled to better taste the other, Harry's cock hidden away in his pants deliciously rubbed against Severus' renewed erection.

Panting, Harry started to move down Severus' body. "Do you want me to do this?" he said, asking the same exact question Severus had asked in the kitchen. He swiped his tongue against a dribble of pre-cum on the tip of Severus' cock.

Severus gasped and nodded his head yes.

Harry smiled, but instead of focusing on Severus' eager member, he continued to shift lower, sprinkling kisses on his inner thighs and balls. When Harry bent Severus' knees, pushing his legs up and back, Severus' eyes grew large. Grinning, Harry parted Severus' buttocks, then licked his way past Severus' perineum to his sensitive opening.

"Fuck…Liam," Severus moaned as Harry teased his outer rim.

Blissfully listening to Severus' low sounds of pleasure, Harry indulged in eating out Severus' luscious arse. He lost himself as he worked on giving Severus pleasure.

What felt like in no time at all, Severus desperately yanked at Harry's hair. "Liam, I'm…I'm about to—"

Harry pushed his tongue as far as he could inside Severus' tight hole.

"Fuck!" Severus exclaimed.

Holding his breath between sharp exhales, Severus writhed as ribbons of come rained upon his face and chest.

When Severus' cock began to soften, Harry, with a smile of pure satisfaction, crawled up the bed to lie beside him.

Severus languidly reached for his wand on the bedside table. Lifting his head, he glanced at the messy state of his body and deftly cleaned the milky pools. Task done, Severus went lax and groaned, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm. "I can't believe I came in such a fashion, losing control the way I did. I behaved like a hormone-addled teenager."

Feeling quite proud of himself, Harry's shoulders shook as he chuckled. "I promise your secret's safe with me." He gave Severus a peck on the lips before turning over to switch off his lamp.

Severus' arms swooped around him, and he dragged Harry closer to him until he was cosily spooning Harry's back.

Harry smiled sleepily and placed his arm and hand atop Severus'. It seemed Severus was a cuddler after all.


	4. Chapter 4

With each passing day, Harry felt as if the hands of a clock were choking him more and more tightly. He didn't want what he had with Severus to end.

Occasionally, Harry would catch Severus observing him. Severus' eyes would follow him as he cooked or tidied up or dressed, watching him with curiosity, playfulness, leeriness, or at times, desperate hunger as if he were a Crup and Harry an offered bone.

And Harry so wanted to give himself to Severus. During their snogging and heavy petting sessions, he wanted to feel Severus inside him, taking him. But Harry always stopped before they went too far. Allowing Severus to make love to him in his farce of a body was a betrayal he couldn't stomach.

Now, almost a week later, Harry wanted the effects of the potion reversed for an entirely unforeseen reason. Because of the magical age progression, he knew if a cure wasn't found he'd possibly have twenty fewer years with the man he'd fallen for.

To prevent a sad sigh, Harry took a sip of his breakfast tea.

The sound of beating wings had Harry and Severus glancing at the back-garden door. Julia gracefully glided into the kitchen and landed on an empty chair. Giving her an approving pat on the head, Severus accepted the letter in her beak.

Harry's heart sped up when he noticed the wax seal embellished with an _M_. As patiently as he could, he waited while Severus read.

"Draco has successfully formulated an antidote," Severus finally announced as he folded shut the correspondence. "However, it must be administered at St Mungo's."

Harry's insides tore and churned. He felt both elation and utter dread. "W-When?"

"Today at three."

 _So soon_ , Harry lamented.

"I thought since we've been sequestered here most of the week, we could first have a stroll down Diagon Alley. Then, perhaps have lunch at Annapurna."

 _Like a real date_. Harry smiled ruefully. "Indian sounds great." He felt a sharp pang of regret when Severus' lips slightly curved into a pleased grin.

Bending towards Severus, he kissed him heatedly. Harry understood his time with Severus would likely end soon. However, he was determined to savour every second he had left while he could.

* * *

Harry luxuriated in his anonymity with Severus as they casually walked arm in arm down Diagon. Lunch had been delicious, and although they had already fed their sweet tooth by sharing some carrot halwa, they were on their way to the now named Fortescue Brothers' Ice-Cream Parlour. Harry grinned. He was keen to watch Severus lick down his creamy treat.

When they reached the ice-cream shop, Severus held the door open for him. Harry smiled in thanks and moved to enter.

" _Oof_!" Harry puffed as he bumped into someone and dropped his St Mungo's bag. He looked at them and saw silvery eyes and hair the same colour as his now. "Luna!" he said an instant later, realising his mistake too late. _Bollocks_! Harry hastily bent down to pick up his bag, thankful its contents hadn't scattered.

"Oh, hello," Luna greeted him. "Have we met?" Wide-eyed and curious, she studied Harry's nervous face for a moment. "You do seem familiar"—she turned her attention to Severus, who now stood close behind with a hand on Harry's waist—"both of you." Her expression of confusion slowly transformed into dreamy amusement. "Since most Nargles have gone into hibernation, it's nice to see love so freely out and about again, don't you agree?"

 _Love_? Harry nodded in answer, not knowing what else to do.

After an awkward silence, Luna unexpectedly said, "I've been told I'm odd… But after seeing numerous examples elsewhere, I wonder how oddness can be anything but ordinary—there hasn't yet been a place I've been to that doesn't have, at least, a little." With a faraway smile, she moved to exit.

Sighing in relief, Harry stepped out of the way along with Severus.

Luna abruptly stopped and opened her mouth. "Oh"— _no,_ Harry thought, his anxiety skyrocketing once more—"I must recommend the new pumpkin-popping-honeycomb flavour. It was quite good." She glanced across the alley to Flourish and Blotts. "I must be off; Dad's waiting."

With her Dirigible-plum earrings swaying, Luna glided away, leaving both Severus and Harry momentarily speechless.

Severus, thankfully, didn't remark on the encounter; although, he did give Harry multiple questioning looks.

Harry decided to follow Luna's advice and was glad he did. She'd been right. He found he liked the new flavour more than his usual strawberry-and-peanut-butter. However, thinking over her love remark with regards to Severus, he was afraid to admit she may have been right about that, too.

* * *

As the minutes ticked by, Harry increasingly wanted to grab Severus' hand and drag him out of St Mungo's. Sitting in a chair next to the examining table that Severus occupied, Harry's gaze ping-ponged between him and the closed door.

"Liam," Severus drawled, "there's no need to fret so. My magic hasn't spiked in days, and Draco is a competent brewer."

"I know," Harry said softly, his chest tight, "but I still can't help but worry."

Realising now might be the last time he could, Harry rose from his seat and kissed Severus square on the lips. Like so many times previously, Severus readily opened for him. Harry moaned, tasting the lingering sweet tartness of Severus' ice cream.

Too soon, a knock on the door broke them apart. Harry leapt back into his chair right as the door swung open.

Healer Smethwyck entered first followed by Draco Malfoy. Seeing Harry's and Severus' swollen lips and flushed faces, Malfoy's eyebrows nearly rose off his face.

"Good to see you again, gentlemen," Healer Smethwyck said. Not waiting for a greeting in return, he began to cast diagnostic charms on Severus.

After a solid thirty seconds of wand waving, Healer Smethwyck stopped to ask, "Severus, have you regained any of your missing memories?"

Severus shook his head. "I have not"—Harry wanted to clutch at his chest as his guilt stabbed him directly through the heart—"but regardless"—a tiny smile tugged at Severus' mouth, unknowingly twisting the knife—"I've enjoyed the opportunity of getting to know Liam again."

Healer Smethwyck, Harry's abettor, only nodded, saying nothing to the contrary. "I'm happy to say your magic has fully recovered." He glanced at Harry and knowingly grinned. "I'm sure it's partly due to Mr Gallagher's excellent care."

Turning deep red, Harry wished he could sink through the floor.

Healer Smethwyck looked to his left. "Mr Malfoy, they're all yours."

"Thank you, sir," Malfoy said as he approached Harry. He smirked. "Hello, _Liam_." He placed two matching phials of cobalt-coloured potion on the nearby stainless-steel tray stand.

Harry anxiously peered at Severus out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, Malfoy shot out his hand as if he were about to steal a Snitch and yanked out a few strands of Harry's hair.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, glaring, and rubbing at his head. "Git," he grumbled under his breath, only causing Malfoy to smile smugly.

While Malfoy prepared Harry's solution, Severus trimmed off a lock of his own hair with his wand, adding it to the other phial. Harry shamefully found it impossible to look at Severus and instead watched as Severus' potion turned a cloudy amber.

"Drink up," Malfoy said, shoving Harry's mixture into his hands.

Finally mustering some bravery, he glanced at Severus.

Severus was already gazing at him, a sly grin curling his lips. "Bottoms up," he lazily said and clinked his small glass container against Harry's.

Harry gulped with unease. Then, at the same time as Severus, he tipped his potion into his mouth.

Locking eyes with Severus, Harry watched with fascination and longing as Severus reclaimed his true form: His height grew; his hair and eyes returned to their rich darkness, and the additional twenty years faded away.

Severus promptly cancelled the resizing charm on his robes before rotating his body, left and right, reacclimatising. "Adequate brewing, Draco."

Malfoy preened. "Thank you, sir." He reclaimed the empty phials.

Healer Smethwyck's blurry form swooped in and shook Harry's hand. "It's been a pleasure, Mr Potter." He gave polite nods to Severus and Malfoy. "Gentlemen."

"Thank you, Draco," Severus added, his tone indicating he was to follow Healer Smethwyck out.

Malfoy scowled but did as Severus bid.

Once the door thudded shut, Harry turned to face Severus. "You don't seem surprised." _Or furious_.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I was a spy for most of my adult life. Be assured, Harry…I was well-aware of whose cock I was sucking."

Harry stared, at first, not fully comprehending Severus' words. _He knew? And he just said my name_. _Merlin, it sounds entirely too sinful when he says it…_

"W-What tipped you off?"

"When you kissed me after my inadvertent apology. All your actions and everything you'd told me to that point slotted together." Severus hesitated a moment. "For a couple of days, I second-guessed my conclusion because it would have meant Harry Potter, the Chosen One, thrilled in sharing his body with me, despite everything I'd done.

"But each night, seeing you fall apart at my touch, knowing you desired _me_ in return… It became too sublime to bother about any longer. And then Draco mentioned your part in the accident, and I knew for sure."

Harry's beating heart felt as if would burst. _Was there a chance_?

Harry inhaled shakily. "At first, I lied to protect your magic and, in part, to postpone the eventual fallout of my blunder. But then, I didn't admit to who I was because I didn't want to leave…"

Feeling a lump in his throat, Harry turned away and reached for his paper bag. He identified his glasses first. After sliding them on, he rummaged around again, exhaling a breath when his fingers wrapped around the familiar shape of his wand.

When Severus caught sight of it, he snorted. "You knew where your wand was all along. And you trusted being around me without it on your person?"

"Of course," Harry answered, the tops of his ears turning red. After their first night, not trusting Severus hadn't even crossed his mind. "I knew if you saw my wand you would immediately know who I was, so I feigned losing it."

There was no escaping Severus' crystal-clear presence now. Harry looked up, and his hands protectively curled into balled fists. "Severus, I'm incredibly sorry for betraying your trust and understand if you never wanted to see me again. But I just wanted to let you know that if you are ever in a position where you need help, all you need do is ask."

Severus shook his head and sighed. "Such a Gryffindor. Harry…I wouldn't be opposed to continuing our…friendship."

 _Friendship_! Harry's heart cried in both elation and frustration. He wanted so much more than mere friendship. "Yeah? We can take things slow...if you like," Harry said instead.

Severus slid off the examining table. He slowly approached Harry as if he were an easily spooked fawn. "Shall we return to the house? Last night you mentioned wanting to cook parmigiana for dinner…"

A wide smile lit up Harry's face, and he nodded. "Yes, that was my plan: winning you with my cooking."

Although they didn't leave arm in arm, they did walk close enough for their robes to teasingly play tag with one another.

As they made their way downstairs, Harry and Severus ignored the many stares. The onlookers seeing two high-profile figures of the war was bad enough, but that it was him with Severus made it even worse.

The ground floor was busy with activity, both pensive and frantic. Spots of lime-green robes moved about as Healers saw to patients and family members. Harry and Severus hurriedly threaded their way through the crowded reception area.

Harry grimaced, the bothersome feeling of being watched not lessening. He glanced around, then grabbing Severus' arm, froze. Severus turned to see what had captured Harry's attention.

A wizard, whose expression had made Harry go instantly cold, was manoeuvring in their direction. In his right hand, he gripped his wand, and in his left hand was a wine-sized bottle containing a phosphorescent red liquid.

Severus' eyes widened with dread, and he immediately tried to Summon the large potion.

Sneering, the Dark wizard dodged and countered, sending a nasty curse at innocent bystanders.

" _Protego_!" Severus and Harry yelled in unison.

As the spell crashed into their protective shield, the Dark wizard smiled and pointed his wand at Severus. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Severus leapt to the side, barely avoiding the deadly green ray. But while he was still on the floor, people started to panic and stampede for the exits.

Harry wanted to rush to Severus and protect him from the unforgiving boots and heels of those fleeing. But he couldn't. He knew Severus would agree with him that neutralising the threat had to come first.

Steeling himself, Harry ran towards the Dark wizard.

"FOR THE DARK!" the wizard shouted maniacally.

A burly Healer tackled the Dark wizard to the ground, but not before he managed to uncork the bottle.

" _PROTEGO BULLA_!" Harry screamed, desperately casting the Bubble-Shield Charm he'd recently learnt in training.

 _BOOM_!

Bright light momentarily blinded him while the surrounding sounds of chaos instantly went silent to Harry's ears.

Gritting his teeth, Harry continued to fuel the protection charm surrounding the activated potion. The substance within the sphere was dimming as it should but doing so much too slowly.

Harry's sight soon began to waver from the magical strain. He fell to his knees. Gasping a pained breath, he could just make out a pinprick of light within the orb. _Come on. Just a little more_.

As he scrambled to keep hold of his wand, Harry's eyelids finally succumbed to his exhaustion and slid closed.

His world tilted.

And then, oblivion found him.

* * *

The sudden burst of muffled, echoing laughter roused Harry from sleep. Listening as the voices trailed away, he noticed his ears rang slightly but was happy he could hear once again. From the sterile and medicinal smells, Harry knew without having to look that he was still in St Mungo's.

Sighing, Harry opened his eyes and found the unimpressed visage of Auror Robards staring down at him.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," Robards muttered under his breath. "Welcome back, Potter, " he said more loudly.

Harry winced at Robards' tone. "Hello, sir." He sat up and saw Severus observing him from a matching bed, only a bedside table separating them.

"A Bubble-Shield Charm," Robards deadpanned. "I'm sure you're well aware it's a spell _not_ meant for solo use."

Fidgeting, Harry nodded. "The recommendation is no fewer than two casters with three or more being ideal."

"Correct, Potter. You are lucky to be alive today, twice over."

"Twice over?" Harry asked, frowning.

"The Pellis-Mediocris Potion you were tasked to deliver was to be used to infiltrate a terror cell. You, of course, were one of their known targets. We've had Aurors trailing you for added protection"—so Harry hadn't been barmy, feeling constantly watched and looking over his shoulder—"Your…mishap inadvertently helped keep you safe—until it didn't."

The lines on Robards' forehead deepened. "Due to your failure to fulfil your assignment, you'll be placed on desk duty for the next month."

Harry's face fell, and he morosely nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Auror Robards," Severus called for his attention, "I can assure you Mr Potter took his task seriously. As my assistant Draco Malfoy can attest, he arrived perfectly on time. The subsequent outcome was merely an unforeseeable accident."

Robards glanced at Harry, reading his face. "Is that so?" He pursed his lips. "I'll take what you've said under advisement, Mr Snape." He stared down at Harry once more. "Potter, you may extend your sick leave for one more week, but afterwards, I expect to see you in my office, bright and early, understood?"

Harry inhaled a long breath. "Yes, sir."

After he gave Harry and Severus curt nods, Robards marched out of the room, closing the door behind him with a flick of his wand.

To his left, Harry heard a soft _pop_. He turned and made out the familiar shape of two St Mungo's paper bags on Severus' overbed table.

"I went ahead and requested our belongings," Severus said in explanation.

Harry tentatively smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, don't expect me to bring it to you like an eager puppy," Severus grumbled. "Come over and get yours."

Harry's face flushed. "Oh, yeah. Of course." Lifting his blanket, he left the warmth of his covers.

As he approached Severus, the faded bruises that remained on Severus' skin came into better focus. Harry knew from experience they would be gone in a few more minutes.

When Harry joined him under his blanket, Severus' dark brows nearly climbed all the way up to the ceiling.

Harry innocently shrugged. "It's cold."

Seemingly unconvinced, Severus handed him his bag.

Harry glanced away to hide his smile. They were quite the pair, both wearing white patient gowns with little blue polka dots.

After reclaiming his glasses and wand, Harry positioned himself so that he could more easily see Severus. "Thank you for that, with Robards. But you didn't need to. I failed my mission and deserved the full consequences."

Severus' expression didn't become any less austere, but his voice did grow slightly warmer. "True. But you've already faced many consequences, not entirely of your making. As have I. I believe you were due a reprieve." A hint of a grin played at his lips. "Consider, if there were two wizards who devoted most of their lives to saving the world from an insane, homicidal megalomaniac, what do you think they'd deserve?"

"They would deserve some happiness…and love," Harry replied softly.

Severus nodded as if Harry had correctly answered a question in Potions for the first time. "Precisely."

Warmth bloomed inside Harry's chest. Harry relaxed against Severus, feeling as though he were exactly where he was meant to be.

"Severus, I have an invitation from the Weird Sisters for their up-and-coming London show with backstage access." He smiled nervously. "Would you be interested?"

"No need for cockiness, Harry," Severus teased. "Yes. We all know you are a celebrity who hobnobs with other celebrities. But it just so happens, I, too, have a similar invitation. However, I have a Portkey that will take us to any one of their concerts wherever it may be in the world." He smirked superiorly. "Would you be interested in accompanying me?"

Harry blinked in amazement before he once again found his wits. "As long as I can prepare dinner beforehand," he countered, grinning.

"Acceptable," Severus drawled, his returned voice doing wicked things to Harry's body.

"Then it's a date." Harry placed a soft kiss on Severus' lips.

Before Harry could move away, Severus captured Harry's head with both hands and started to urgently plunder his mouth.

Harry moaned loudly, his desire for Severus exploding inside him. _To hell with taking it slow_. Pulling at his own thin cotton gown, Harry ripped it free from his body.

Severus quickly followed suit. They then broke their kiss to better view each other's nakedness. Brazenly appreciating Severus' physique, Harry caressed Severus' warm skin; his tall, sinewy body was covered in black-and-grey tattoos; his arms were mouth-wateringly fit from his frequent brewing and drumming practices. And glancing further down, Harry gaped when he saw Severus' thick erection—it was anything but average.

Harry scrabbled for his wand, and as soon as he finished preparing himself, Severus was on him again, licking, nibbling, and sucking.

"Severus," Harry pled, "please."

"You want me inside you, Harry?" Severus rumbled next his ear. "You truly want to be mine?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist.

Severus shut his eyes for a moment, then reaching down, he placed the slippery tip of his cock against Harry's opening. Slowly, Severus pushed forwards into Harry's tight heat, both of them moaning in bliss.

Severus' thrusts were deep and hard, but not violent or selfish in any way, perfect in Harry's opinion. He sprinkled kisses on Harry's lips, his neck, and his nipples as he worked Harry's body.

Minutes passed, and Harry began to cry out with each stroke as his pleasure built.

"Harry," Severus hoarsely moaned, his hold on Harry's hips tightening.

Harry inhaled sharply; hearing Severus say his name with such care and desire instantly hurtled him into orgasm.

When Severus saw the first splash of Harry's climax, his thrusts faltered.

"Come in me," Harry panted, pulling Severus down to him for a searing kiss.

Moaning into Harry's mouth, Severus erupted.

Breathing hard, Severus rested his forehead on Harry's, and with their eyes closed, they basked in their aftershocks.

When Severus lifted his head, Harry caressed his cheek. "Hello, Severus Snape."

Severus chuckled darkly. "I believe we're past introductions, Harry."

Suddenly, the door to their room burst open, and they heard a shocked scream.

Just as quickly, the door slammed shut and garbled exclamations could be heard drifting down the hallway. Harry started to laugh heartily. "You'd think, in hospital, they'd be used to seeing exposed bits," he said, wiping away mirthful tears.

Severus shook his head, his lips twitching as he sought to suppress his own amusement. "Insolent Gryffindor."

For a quiet moment, Severus cupped Harry's face and simply gazed at him. Then, with a firm tenderness that erased any of Harry's lingering worries, Severus kissed him again.

Harry closed his eyes and melted. After everything they'd been through, he and Severus did deserve some happiness and love. And they'd found it—with each other.

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always welcome! ❤️
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, try browsing my other [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsilverdawn/works).
> 
> Cross-posted on [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3928696.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1853896.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1188832.html).


End file.
